Moonlight
by deina-kun
Summary: Tachikawa Mimi returns to Odaiba to find an unsuspected person awaiting her arrival. *PG-13 for slight angst and language in upcoming chapters. Might be removed before completion.
1. Chapter 01

Moonlight  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@chiaga-ru.net)  
  
NOTE: Lyrics from song by DJ Mystic.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
FOREWORD  
  
'The first ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlit touch  
The best don't worry in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight touch  
  
Lost in a river on Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
The dreams whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight touch  
She was sought of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight touch  
  
Gosh she so was the sin of better to come (?)  
Far away on the other side  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
I stay, I pray  
Seeing you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
Seeing you in heaven, one day  
  
Far away out in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight touch  
Hush, your vision falling  
Carried away by a moonlight touch  
  
The sky moves slowly on a Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you to talk to me this night?  
But she couldn't find how to pull through  
  
I say, I pray  
Seeing you in heaven, far away  
I say, I pray  
Seeing you in heaven, one day'  
  
And so the story begins... 


	2. Chapter 02

Moonlight  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@chiaga-ru.net)  
  
NOTE: I don't own Digimon, the characters or "Moonlight" and its lyrics.  
  
09032002 - School's started now and chances of me publishing the fic more often will be zero to nothing. I'll try to finish all of the chapters and upload them as often as possible. With my blistering academics schedule and all of my honors classes, I won't be able to update much. R+R to give me encouragement for writing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 01  
  
It was a dim September night. The blissful memories of summer were fading as the new season began. A girl was walking alone in the Odaiba park on Satuday night. She stopped to look at a surreal mirror image of the dark sky on the lake. She let out a sigh as she looked at the tranquil scene that lay before her and looked on the other side of the lake. A mere shadow of a person was across the lake from her and she found it rather strange that anyone would be out as late as she. She began running to that person and stopped a couple yards away, making her pink hair speckled with stars to be scattered about. In her eyes a bit, of hope asked, "Ishida Yamato?"  
  
The guy looked up at the sound of those words. His deep blue eyes gazed into her's, "Tachikawa Mimi?"  
  
She gasped in excitement and ran to embrace him as a tear trickled down her face. She smiled, "I.. Yamato.. you're..."  
  
"I'm here," he replied as he took her into his welcoming arms and stoked his fingers through her hair. "It's been three years since the last time we met."  
  
"I thought I would never see you again. I couldn't return to Japan.. Everything was just getting more and more complicated as I tried to get back to Odaiba. I felt as if I had lost my chance to return back here. Back to you.." she sobbed slightly and wiped her tears as she looked up into his azure, caring eyes. "How did you know that I would be here?"  
  
"A moonlit night. You always seemed to love them." he replied grinning at her. "I knew you'd be here. I remember seeing you four years ago to see the moon reflecting off the water of the lake. It was the night when you left for America and never came back. The last time you came, I never knew and you were gone before I was able to see you. I've been coming here every chance I could."  
  
She cringed at those words as some tears escaped from her eyes. "I wish I could have stayed. To see you and the others.. It broke my heart to see you when I left. I promised to myself to return and return here once more."  
  
He leaned forward to wipe the tears from her face. A sad smile spread across her lips and she looked at the ground and replied, "Gomen, Ai."*  
  
He was wide-eyed at the words that were spoken. "Why do you apologize?" he asked her, as sad expression fell upon his face.  
  
She trembled and began, "For not telling you.."  
  
She broke into a run as some tears fell to the ground. He wanted to know why when she disappeared into the forest. Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head trying to hold them back. 'Mimi-chan, why do you run from me?'  
  
Mimi ran out of the park and ran to her apartment. She trembled horribly and fell down to the ground when she closed the front door. Tears streamed down her face as she had her back to the door. She wiped her tears away and whispered to herself, "Why can't I tell Yamato how I really feel about him?"  
  
Mimi woke up noticing that she had cried herself to sleep. She took a shower and opened to door of her apartment to see that a bouquet of pink flowers fell to the ground. She had opened her door in a hurry making it fall down. A small note dangled from the longest rose. She picked the flowers up and read the note.  
  
'Mimi-chan, why do you run from me?'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
* For people who don't know what "Gomen, Ai." means, here's a little lesson on Japanese:  
Gomen - Sorry  
Ai - Love  
"Gomen, Ai." - "Sorry, Love." - "I'm sorry, my love."  
  
Well, Yama-chan was rather flustered by her apology, poor Yamato.  
  
This was a pretty short chapter. R+R to tell me what you think! - sakuramimato 


	3. Chapter 03

Moonlight  
by: sakuramimato (sakuramimato@chiaga-ru.net)  
  
NOTE: I would kill to own Digimon! (Kidding!) I don't want to interrupt, so enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 02  
  
It was Monday now, and Mimi was on the campus of Odaiba for her first day of school. She would be attending the 11th grade junior class, but a sad smile still lingered on her face. It was ten o' clock and she was standing in front of the classroom 11A with her hand resting on the door knob. In her other hand, a piece of paper was slightly crumpled. She opened the door and walked to the teacher handing him the paper. He read from it and called the students' attention.  
  
"Class, this is Tachikawa Mimi, a transfer from America. Please take a seat on the chair in the far right."  
  
She took her seat and pulled out a notebook and some paper. The students were writing down some notes and answering some questions from the book. Through boredom, she gazed to her left and saw another class through the large, lightly-tinted glass screens that separated each class from the other. She didn't seem to know anyone in that class. One of the students in the neighboring classroom glanced over and met eyes with her. "Yamato?"  
  
A pang came to her heart and she looked away so that he couldn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He saw that some tears fell onto the paper she had on her desk and she wiped her tears away. She couldn't wait to get out of school.  
  
Once the last bell rang, Mimi stretched her arms out and exited room 11A. She was heading past room 12A (the one Yamato was in) when a group of boys walked towards her. One of the boys spoke up, "Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"  
  
Mimi was taken by surprise by the offer, but knew that turning him down would be impolite. She took a couple of steps back in confusion and bumped into someone. All of her books and paper fell out to the floor and the guy that bumped into her quickly went to help pick up the flurry of papers. She knelt down to the ground to help him with her stuff as the other guys watched the two. She looked up and noticed the blonde hair and the guitar case that the guy had. Her heart dropped as she said his name. "Yamato.."  
  
"Gomen, Mimi-chan. I didn't see you in front of me." he apologized and got the papers neatly put together and handed her her books along with them. He paused and was beginning to speak when Mimi bowed to him.  
  
"Yamato, thank you for the help and the flowers.. I have to be leaving now." she replied, beginning to leave. The guy jerked her arm back to him and she exclaimed in pain.  
  
"You didn't answer if you were going to go out with me." he repeated, his eyes glaring into hers.  
  
Mimi cringed in pain and was having doubts on the answer that she was going to choose. "I'm not going and I shouuldn't be going out. I'm sorry, but I'm busy." she pulled away from his firm grasp and began walking out in the hallway. The group of boys whispered among themselves as their friend cursed loudly. Matt went after her, carrying his guitar case.  
  
"Mimi, I'll walk you home." he offered. A glint of emotion spread across his eyes.  
  
She stared at him as she walked and shook her head. "No, you shouldn't have asked. An offer as great as yours shouldn't be deserved by me. Your hospitality, I commend. I'm sorry, but I can't accept. Ja ne."*  
  
"Mimi-chan. Please. Let me speak with you." he pleaded, remorse loomed across his eyes.  
  
She stopped walking, "The flowers, Yamato, were more than enough. I did not run from you."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: Poor Yama-kun! This chapter was so short!  
  
* "Ja ne." - "See you later." 


End file.
